Hush - The Gentlemen's Story
by Lisak31
Summary: A retelling of "Hush" from the perspective of The Gentlemen.


**This is my remediation for MED104. It is a remediation of an episode of "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" called "Hush".**

* * *

The Gentlemen wore wide smiles on their skeletal faces, black suits and had thin, gray skin. The Underlings, on the other hand, had pinkish skin and wore straightjackets. Unable to straighten their backs, The Underlings were greatly hunched over, some running on their hands and feet. The Gentlemen glided along, never touching the ground. The silence that came with The Gentlemen made them terrifying.

They devoured human hearts to make themselves more powerful. They wanted to resurrect their race, which had been eradicated hundreds of years ago. These Gentlemen were the remaining few. They'd lived in secret, searching the world for somewhere with enough potential power to return theirs.

The Gentlemen were delighted when they arrived in Sunnydale. They had never felt a power as strong as the Hell Mouth before. Their dreams of resurrecting their race seemed to being achieved. They anticipated stealing the hearts of the human inhabitants of the town. It didn't seem odd at all that no other demons were using the power of the Hell Mouth to achieve their goals.

There was no trouble putting the town under their silence spell. They trapped the town's voices in a little wooden box to protect them against the only thing that could kill them.

When The Gentlemen didn't first curse a town with silence before entering, it always ended in disaster for the creatures. Screams killed The Gentlemen. It made them convulse and their heads exploded from the sound. That was how their numbers dwindled and their race was almost extinct. Now, they had found a way to make their victims silent and ensure their own safety.

* * *

They floated into the town at midnight, when everyone was sleeping, and enchanted the town. They grinned to each other, excited for the silence that would protect them. The only weapon the town could use to stop them was to scream. By stealing the humans' voices, however, The Gentlemen had no fear of dying.

After the first day of silence, The Gentlemen floated out from their hiding place into the streets of Sunnydale. With wide smiles on their skeletal faces, they glided along, with their underlings following. Looking to one another, they twisted their long, slender fingers, as their only way of communication. One of The Gentlemen pointed his finger towards Sunnydale University and the others nodded their heads, their grins spreading even wider.

The campus was peaceful. There were no students in the dormitory halls and no one to warn others of The Gentlemen's arrival. They chose room 118 and tapped lightly on the door, waking the young man from his sleep. He stumbled out of bed and walked to the door, not expecting the nightmare on the other side.

He opened the door to reveal two Gentlemen on the other side. The man was terrified. He tried to turn and shut the door but was overpowered when the underlings appeared from behind The Gentlemen and pinned him to the bed. He struggled and tried to escape their grip but couldn't. The Gentlemen took out a scalpel so they could cut the man's heart out. The man tried to scream when he saw the scalpel but nothing came out. He prayed he was in a nightmare but as The Gentlemen leaned over and the blade touched the man's chest, he knew it what was happening was real. He knew he was going to die and no one heard a thing.

* * *

The Gentlemen glided back to their hiding place after retrieving two hearts. They were pleased with the terror they'd inflicted and were excited for the next night. Together in the attic, they placed the hearts in jars and silently applauded each other for how well they'd done that night. They smiled at the thought of the humans waking up to find the people who'd been killed. They celebrated in silence, all of them grinning wide enough to reveal pointy teeth.

The oldest of The Gentlemen, though trying to celebrate, felt unsettled. He was reminded of what happened hundreds of years ago, when they'd tried to steal the heart of a young girl. She had long, blonde hair and a piercing glare. There were five Gentlemen trying to steal her heart. She didn't scream at first. She tried to fight them off and stop them from pinning her down. (It was more difficult before they'd enlisted the help of Underlings.)

She shook them off and took advantage of her height to avoid being caught by them. The Gentlemen were getting frustrated but kept pursuing her, as she seemed set on _not_ screaming.

This Gentleman felt unsettled by her _not_ screaming. He found it unsettling. He left the pursuit and returned to where The Gentlemen had been hiding. He was halfway back when he heard a ringing in his ears, someone, somewhere, was screaming. He knew, then, that that little girl had killed The Gentlemen.

He tried his best to not let the memory affect him, but he had a bad feeling about what would happen at the end of the next night. They all knew they'd have enough hearts and they would receive their full powers.

If only they'd known they were in The Slayer's territory.


End file.
